Beach Brawl
Beach Brawl is the 2nd Basket Sponge short. It was written by Doctor Bugs. Plot On the beach, SpongeBob accidentally challenges Larry to a fight in front of everyone. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (main) *Larry the Lobster (main) *Plankton (main) *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Painty the Pirate *Pearl *Larry's Fan Girls *Various citizens Transcript (It's is a beautiful day at the Bikini Bottom Beach) Larry: (flexes him muscles) Just saved a dude from drowning. I'm an awesome and amazing lifeguard. Fan Girls: (swoon) Krabs: (drowning) Help!!!! Help!!!!!! Larry: (does nothing, continues to flex) Check it out, ladies. Never felt sexier in my life! Fan Girls: (swoon and scream over Larry) Pearl: I love you, LARRY!!!!!!!!! Krabs: (sinks deep into the water) Plankton: (watching from the shore) Yes! I knew it! I knew if I put those bowling balls in his pants he would drown to his death! I'm a genius! Larry: (turns to his fan girls) Well, ladies. Gotta go lift some weights. These muscles aren't gonna build themselves! (wink) Fan Girls: (faint) Pearl: (kisses his arm as he leaves) Plankton: My genius plot to foil Krabs has finally paid off! (Larry steps on him) Larry: Whoops! I stepped in dog crap! (scrapes Plankton off his foot with a stick) Plankton: (under his breath) Curse you, Lobster Brain. I ruined Krabs, and I can ruin you! minutes later SpongeBob: (licking an ice cream cone) What a beautiful day! Plankton: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey, Plankton! Isn't it a beautiful day? Plankton: Ah yes, isn't it? SpongeBob: It sure is! It's making me feel happy inside! Plankton: Say, I was wondering, do you wanna learn something today? SpongeBob: Of course! I love to learn! Plankton: Do you know how to say "I love this beautiful day" in Spanish? SpongeBob: Nope, I sure don't! Plankton: Just say: "Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him." SpongeBob: Really? Plankton: Yep, Spanish is a brilliant language! SpongeBob: Wow. So if I ever go to China, I'll know how to communicate with them! Plankton: (facepalm) Sure, SpongeBob. China. SpongeBob: This is great! I'm gonna go share my knowledge with everyone on the beach! (walks along the beach) Plankton: Tee-hee. It's working! minutes later SpongeBob: Hey, Squidward! Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. Squidward: Say what? SpongeBob: It's Spanish! Squidward: No me gusta Bob Esponja. SpongeBob: Hey, Mrs. Puff! Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. Mrs. Puff: (inflates) Just the sight of you makes me inflate, SpongeBob. Thanks a lot. SpongeBob: Ahoy, random painting of a pirate head! Painty the Pirate: Ahoy! SpongeBob: Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. Painty the Pirate: That's nice, matey. SpongeBob: Hey, Pearl! Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. Pearl: Grrrrr!!!! Don't say that about my true love! Krabs: (washes up on shore) SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs! Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. Krabs: I agree, lad. SpongeBob: (with a megahorn) Attention, citizens of Bikini Bottom! (everyone on the beach gathers to see what he has to say) SpongeBob: Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him! Larry: (approaches him; towers over him) What was that, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Larry the Lobster is a douchebag and I'm gonna beat the heck out of him. It's Spanish! Larry: You know what else is Spanish? SpongeBob: What? Larry: (socks SpongeBob straight in the face) (crowd gasps; fan girls swoon) SpongeBob: (standing up) Owwww.....what just happened. Larry: Oh, you wanna know what happened? SpongeBob: Yes, please. Larry: (socks SpongeBob straight in the face again) Fan Girls: (scream and swoon) Pearl: I LOVE YOU, LARRY!!!!! SpongeBob: (standing up) I have one last question.... Larry: Yes? Out with it, pipsqueak! SpongeBob: Do you mind if I do....THIS! (grabs Larry's nipple, spins him around, and sends him flying across the beach) Fan Girls: (gasp) Pearl: Nooooo!!!! Larry!!!!! Plankton: (watching with binoculars from a distance) Yes! My plan's working! Wait.....why does it appear that lobster guy is getting closer? ......AAAHHHH!!!!! (Larry lands on Plankton, crushing him) Larry: ......I can't get up.... Plankton: Barnacles! Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shorts Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG